36 Mafia-Matchmakers for hire!
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: When the 36 Mafia hang out with their female counterparts from Crawford, trouble is on it's way, but for who? Niff R
1. Pranks

A/N: Blame Rissy for this. We were talking about Niff, thus I had this idea. Blame her. All her fault ;) Anyway, I only own Riley. That's it. And the idea. Mostly. **Happy Birthday Rissy! **Guys, go check out MarissaWindFee's stuff, it's awesome!

"Nick, Jeff! Get back here!" Wes yelled after the two boys, as he was held back by David. Who was silently chuckling. The giggling duo who had successfully ran down the halls of Dalton without being caught, had recorded themselves talking in a inappropriate way, and stuck it to the underside of the Council's desk. Then when Wes went to bang his gavel, they turned it on. Causing chaotic confusion.

The boys, one tall and one _slightly_ shorter, had then grinned at each other and enjoyed the look on the rest of the Warblers' faces. Thad, from the council table had already sussed that it was them and made sure they stayed back to apologize. Of course Nick and Jeff, being Nick and Jeff, didn't apologize, only antagonize the already fuming Wes. By repeating exactly what was on the tape. Wes had then tried to strangle them, but got held back by his best friend as the tricksters ran out.

Although you can't just blame them for the prank. They got help. From their doubles. Their Three and Six partners who go to Crawford. They're gender bent selves if you will. Rissy and Riley. Rissy was tall and hyper like Jeff but brown haired, instead of dying it. Riley was nearly the same height as Nick but more normal in public. The four of them often went out together on weekends and evening, planning pranks and general outings. The only difference between them was the girls could see that Nick and Jeff cared for each other. In a more than friends way. Whereas the boys were clueless about the other's love.

And today was one of the days the four of them would hang out. So Nick and Jeff weren't expecting to turn the corner and get sprayed in the face.  
"No black smoke so they're human! I think..." Riley grinned at them as they glowered. The taller girl beside her rolled her eyes,  
"You're not cutting them with silver or throwing salt at them." Rissy smirked and handed the boys a handkerchief each, as they shared terrified looks. Riley grinned, rocking back on her 'I'm-meeting-my-other-halves-shoes.' Which are a pair of calf high boots with 3 inch heels. It brought her up to Nick's height.  
"So how'd it go?" The girls asked as they walked out to the parking lot. Nick and Jeff beamed at each other,  
"Perfect!" before high fiving each other. Causing their companions to roll their eyes and say,  
"That's 'cause we came up with it." The four grinned and walked towards Nick's car. A sleek black Porsche Panamera. Both 'Three's climbed into the front while the 'Six's sat in the back.  
"You know Nicky, my car is gonna kick your car's ass." Riley smirked. "I'm getting a beautiful, '67 chevy Impala!" Nick snorted as Jeff and Rissy coughed, 'Supernatural addict.' For her part Riley just grinned at them, turning the radio on and singing madly out of tune to 'Drive by' by Train.

-  
This is all I got for now, I'll work on a new chapter tomorrow, promise!


	2. Ellen's Place

**Hey guys! Back again with a new chapter! Yay! As I said last chapter only Riley belongs to me! And it's somewhere between Silly Love Songs and Original Song but Dalton version, kay :) And thanks to Rorold and Niff-Fever-Forever for following :3**

Nick drove them to their usual diner, a small cafe called 'Ellen's Place'. The boys had their usual cheeseburgers with chips and an extreme amount of ketchup while the girls had chicken pasta.  
"So you remember we were talking about that new kid? Kurt?" Jeff said, munching on a chip, causing sauce to drip onto his chin. To which Nick rolled his eyes and handed him a napkin. The Crawford girls looked at each other, smirking as they replied,  
"What about him?"  
"Well, we found out Kurtsie and Blainers are totally head over heels for each other. But a few weeks ago Blainers serenaded this-" Nick was cut off by Jeff.  
"OTP-killer, curly-haired, sock bully!" The other three at the table looked at him as he furiously stabbed his chips with his fork.  
"Right, yeah." Nick laughed, slightly smirking at Jeff, "And we may have or may not have slipped a sound recorder into Blainer's coat so we heard first hand about them. And Blaine was so oblivious, we all knew!" Riley and Rissy rolled their eyes, grinning,  
"Of course you would. It's the only way to figure out what's going on with your friends." Both boys nodded in agreement, dribbling more sauce on their chins as they bit into the burger. Then in sync they handed each other a napkin and wiped their face. Riley and Rissy exchanged matching looks of annoyance,  
"They just don't get it do they?"  
"And they say Blaine was oblivious!"  
Nick and Jeff looked at one another and shrugged before happily munching their way through the burgers. The Crawford girls sighed and ate their pasta.

When they had done, Jeff went up to pay. Leaving Nick alone with the girls.  
"Soo..." Riley smirked, resting her head on her hand.  
"You haven't told him. Why?" Rissy raised an eyebrow, as Nick blushed and looked down.  
"Uhm...you can't exactly, just well, tell your best friend that there's a chance, that you could possibly, be in love with him!" He fidgeted, his voice a mere whisper.  
"Aww, he doesn't notice it does he Riss?" Riley grinned at Rissy.  
"No, the poor things don't notice at all. Poor babies." Rissy smirked at Nick, causing him to scowl and blush darker.  
"Why you ganging up on Nicky?" Jeff asked, folding his arms on top of said boy's head.  
"Because, he still had sauce on his face." The girls grinned standing up. Rissy linked with Jeff, leading him towards the car as Riley annoyed Nick.

"Why haven't you said anything?" She pestered, prodding his side. Nick rolled his eyes and poked her back.  
"Because, he's my best friend! I don't want to lose that. I care about him too much to try and lose him. I'd rather be close and in love with him instead of telling him and Jeff hating me." Riley looked at him with an exasperated expression.  
"He likes you Nick. He feels the same way. You should tell him!" Nick rolled his eyes and started to ignore her.

Meanwhile Rissy was continuously poking Jeff, "Why have you not said anything to him?" Jeff rolled his eyes at her,  
"Because I'm not stupid enough to ruin what we have? He's my best friend." Rissy glared at him. She bounced on her heels as she walked,  
"Why are you two so stupid? Honestly it's like you can't see the looks you throw at each other. I mean seriously? Take today as an example. Every time you both look at each other, your smile grows and get this identical ridiculously dreamy sparkle in your eyes. You always know when the other needs help. It's how you always know when he's got something on his face and vice versa." Jeff scowled at her,  
"We do not get a ridiculously dreamy sparkle in our eyes." Rissy raised her eyebrow,  
"Sure sweety. Whatever you say." She nudged him, "So c'mon. Tell me how you truly feel about him." Jeff gave her a 'bitch-please' look and ignored her. The tall girl shoved him slightly, "c'mon Jeffykins!" When he still didn't reply she pouted and looked away, "Fine I won't speak to you either." After a few steps she looked at him, "Jefffffffffffffffy!" An evil smirk crossed her face as she messed up his hair. His expresion was priceless. He looked at her with wide eyes before slumping against her, pretending to faint. He bit back a laugh as she pretended to feak out, uses her hand as a wave to 'cool' his face.  
"Jeffy, it's okay! Don't die!" Nick started to run until the duo then dissolved into laughter, making the shorter brunette look at his female counterpart and both think, '_What did we do to deserve them?' _

**So I'm leaving it here because I think this is the end for this chapter :3 So um..review? Please? I'll update faster! Promise :3 **


	3. Sleeping Cuddles

**New chapter :3 Thank you for the reviews! :3 and thanks to my lovely Rissylinsy for giving me a completely perfect idea. I freaking love you girl! Sorry this is late, been busy with college and writing some oneshots :) But it's here now! And I don't own Glee nor Harry Potter!**

"Yes Rissy, I will speak to a professional." The blonde said, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he finished his English homework. Leaning back he rocked on his chair, balancing his pencil on his nose. "No, I'm not slacking off. No. Okay I am but get outta my head!" Behind him, Nick walked in. A smirk curved on his face as he silently snuck up behind Jeff and pulled on his chair. The blonde screamed, phone falling as he was yanked back. A stream of curses left his lips as Nick stopped pulling on the chair.  
"You're so easy to scare Jeff." Nick laughed once Jeff's chair was on all fours. Jeff picked up the phone, glared at his friend.  
"Hello? Yeah, sorry, Nicky, thought it would be funny to try and make me fall off my chair. Mhmm. Yeah, I will but only so I can say 'You were wrong', and you'll both agree." He grinned at the brunette, rolling his eyes. Nick just shook his head, hoping Jeff wouldn't anger their opposites. They may be similar but if you made the girls mad, even Heaven's army couldn't-wouldn't-hold them back. "Bye Rissy, Riley." He hung up and flung the phone onto the bed.  
"So how was your day, dear?" Jeff asked, making his voice high pitched, causing his best friend to laugh. Nick shook his head,  
"Was okay. Ms. Atkinson gave us that much homework, I doubt I'll sleep for a week. Yours?" Jeff lightly banged his head on his books,  
"At least yours is art. Mr. Oliver's gave me so much English, I'll be finished when I'm oh, say Fifty? If I'm lucky!" Nick laughed at him.  
"What is it?" The shorter boy dragged his chair over to Jeff's desk and dropped into it, slinging his legs onto the desk and rocking back slightly. Jeff smiled and leaned back so they were face to face,  
"I have to write an essay comparing a book and a movie, then re-write my essay about Romeo and Juliet." Nick pulled a face and looked at the ceiling in thought.  
"Well, for the first one you could compare Harry Potter? Say...the fourth one?" The brunette grinned and righted his chair while Jeff realized what he meant.  
"You are a genius Nicky!" He scrambled off his chair, allowing it to hit the ground as he skidded to his knees in front of the TV. Hands fumbling, he opened the case and set the DVD in the tray before jumping onto the bed beside Nick. The shorter teen grinned at Jeff's antics, rolling his eyes and leaning against the headboard as the movie started. Both of them grinning at one another as they harmonized with the theme tune.

Halfway into the film, Jeff looked up from writing his notes. He laughed and shook his head as he saw Nick curled asleep. He chewed his lip and wondered what to do before deciding to work on his assignment until Nick woke up. Jeff turned the volume on the television down and typed carefully, trying to make as less noise as possible so Nick wouldn't wake up. He couldn't up his gaze from moving over to Nick and sighing softly. He gently moved his fringe away from his eyes and finished his notes.

Somewhere between typing out the difference the Yule Ball in the book and in the movie, Nick had wound his arms around Jeff's waist and was cuddling into him. The blonde looked down at him, biting his lip. He looked around, before glancing back down at Nick, making sure he was asleep. Knowing he'd kick himself for this later, he shut the laptop down and moved down so he could cuddle with the sleeping brunette. Resting an arm around Nick's waist, he dropped off to sleep, pushing all thoughts about the next day from his mind.

**I'm so so sorry it's short! I've had next to no motivation X.X I will try to update soon!**


End file.
